


Intimacy

by pikarat



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikarat/pseuds/pikarat
Summary: Sensual smut. Edelgard is gentle and patient with a shy and inexperienced Byleth.[cis Byleth] [cis Edelgard]
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 11
Kudos: 151





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of like a love letter to my fave character Byleth, and today is her birthday!! Happy birthday!  
> I wanna personally thank user LesbianDragon_LD for beta reading this work for me! I love her writing a lot and though I'm not very experienced with writing at all, her works inspire me to try! She's a really great and positive presence in what I consider a rather... difficult fandom.  
> I appreciate any readers, I hope you enjoy!

Edelgard was always the one to initiate. 

Hugs and kisses as they prepared for slumber in the Emperor's enormous, extravagant, bed. The softest bed that Byleth, given her upbringing as a traveling mercenary, had ever slept in.

They mumbled their wishes goodnight. Some time passed, enough that Byleth was close to drifting to sleep, until she felt her partner shift behind her.

Edelgard's hands wrapped gently around Byleth's torso. She slid her hands under her shirt, slow and careful. She drew light, small circles on Byleth's stomach.

Byleth shivered, subtly, but not unnoticed by Edelgard. 

The Emperor pulled herself closer. Byleth could feel her warm breath on her ears.

" _ Byleth _ ," she whispered. 

Byleth gulped.

Edelgard's hands slowly made their way upwards and brushed the underside of her breasts.

She felt Edelgard's lips lightly press against the back of her neck. Edelgard gave her a dozen slow, gentle pecks before Byleth felt her warm tongue slide out for small licks.

Byleth's heart hammered in her chest, a sensation she still wasn't used to, though it had been moons since she gained her heartbeat. She tried her best to remain calm and composed. Byleth knew that the moment she showed interest in her ministrations, Edelgard would push further. 

It wasn't that Byleth didn't want this- she did, very much. However, simply admitting this want to herself was something that flustered her. This want was new, it came with her heartbeat, and it was incredibly embarrassing for Byleth to face, let alone admit to Edelgard, verbally or otherwise.

Byleth knew that if she asked Edelgard to stop, she would stop, no questions asked. She had stopped before, the first few times when she tried to get this physically intimate and Byleth recoiled in fear. Fear and shame of her own emotions, of her own body's physical reactions. 

Eventually, though, Byleth's want was too strong for her to quash. She would look at Edelgard, no words would spill from her lips, but Edelgard would see the trepidation in her eyes. Byleth didn't need to ask her to be slow and gentle, she simply understood.

With each of their encounters, the fear would lessen. The shame of asking for more lingered, however. Baring her emotions never came easy-

_ Oh _ . She felt Edelgard suck on her neck. Her fingers still simply drew circles lightly on her torso, avoiding her breasts.

Byleth couldn't ignore Edelgard's actions. She found it somewhat fascinating, feeling her own body begin to react to Edelgard's touch. A warmth began to build in her core, her arousal even more difficult to ignore than Edelgard. 

She made the mistake of shifting her own leg slightly, and feeling the mere moment of pleasure from the action. She bit her lip. Her face felt like fire, but she slowly brought her own hand up to Edelgard's. She shakily guided it further upwards and her breath hitched at the contact of Edelgard's palm against her hardened nipple.

Edelgard ceased sucking, and Byleth swore she felt the other woman's lips curl into a smile. She brought her other hand up to cup Byleth's other breast and began to knead and give her light squeezes. 

The embarrassment at Edelgard answering her silent request was nothing compared to the pleasant and much needed sensations of Edelgard's hands playing with her chest.

Byleth took long, deep breaths, in a futile attempt to stay composed. Each exhale was shaky, giving away how this was affecting her.

"Ah!" Byleth yelped as she felt Edelgard suddenly pinch a nipple. She heard Edelgard giggle. Byleth wanted to hide under a rock.

"You don't need to be so embarrassed," Edelgard murmured into her ear and rolled both of her nipples between her fingers. 

Byleth dare not open her mouth to respond. It took incredible effort to hold back her moans.

Edelgard bit down lightly on Byleth's ear.  _ What the hell, why does that even feel good? _

Byleth gripped the blanket tightly between her fists. Edelgard's pinching and prodding of her nipples, playful squeezes of her breasts, and teeth against her earlobe, was too much for Byleth. Or rather, it wasn't enough, as much as she hated to admit.

She was wet, she could feel it. She wanted to be touched there, she wanted  _ Edelgard _ to touch her there. But, she couldn't just  _ say _ that. She couldn't. But, she wanted, needed, Edelgard to…

"El…" Byleth choked out her name.

Edelgard paused, "Mmm?"

Dammit. Why couldn't Edelgard just know.

"Would you like me to stop?"

She felt Edelgard begin to retract her hands, but instantly grabbed her wrists to keep them in place. "N-No…"

Edelgard thought for a moment, then pulled Byleth to lay on her back. Byleth pointedly avoided meeting Edelgard's eyes.

Edelgard smiled, she couldn't help it. This side of Byleth was endlessly adorable.

"Byleth," she whispered.

Reluctantly, Byleth turned her head to look at her, her face deeply flushed, eyebrows knitted in mild frustration.

Edelgard took the chance to cup her face and claim her lips. Byleth kissed back. Edelgard deepened the kiss and Byleth soon felt Edelgard's tongue explore her mouth. 

It felt wonderful, and it made her even more aroused, this was getting ridiculous. 

Byleth broke the kiss and grabbed Edelgard's hand. "I need you to touch me," she blurted out, and brought Edelgard's hand to her crotch. "P-Please."

Edelgard gave her a warm smile and another kiss, then started to tug Byleth's underwear off. Byleth helped, expediting the process, and emphasizing her desperation.

Edelgard wasted no time and dragged two fingers across her mound. Byleth groaned at the dull pleasure. 

Her vulva was slick with wetness. Edelgard slid her fingers around her folds and entrance, avoiding her clit.

Byleth graced her with a symphony of moans and sighs with each movement. Her head felt like it was spinning. 

Edelgard was careful. Slow and deliberate. She relished in every sound she could pull from Byleth. She brought herself closer and closer to her, practically leaning on top of her. 

The heavy thumping of Byleth's heart was intense. Edelgard leaned her head onto Byleth's chest and listened. She was content to stay like this, slowly stroking her and listening to her erratic heartbeat, but Byleth was getting more and more impatient. 

She whined lightly, desperately trying to reach her climax. Byleth's clear sexual frustration was amusing to witness, but Edelgard wasn't so cruel as to make the shy woman beg for it.

"Alright," Edelgard sighed dreamily. "I'm going to enter you." 

Byleth squirmed, but nodded.

Edelgard very slowly pushed a finger past her folds.

"Ha-aah…!" 

Feeling just how wet Byleth was, Edelgard pushed another finger in soon after. Her fingers faced zero resistance entering her. 

She eased into a rhythm, pumping her fingers in and out of her, sometimes curling upwards. 

Byleth couldn't think straight, she could no longer suppress the sounds Edelgard's touch brought out of her. She could hear the slick sounds of Edelgard's fingers fucking her. Her face burned, her heart hammered, her breaths were uneven. 

"That's my Empress," Edelgard purred. "Such a good girl."

How the hell could Edelgard say ridiculous things like that at a time like this? Goddess, why did Byleth  _ enjoy _ hearing it? It was just… weird. Unrefined. Shameful. Why did it feel so damn good?

Edelgard sat up, interrupting her rhythm just slightly. Byleth all but screamed when she felt Edelgard bring her other hand to her vulva and begin rubbing her clit directly.

The intensity was too much, Byleth thought her heart might actually burst from her chest. She couldn't stop it, her hands desperately grasped for anything to hold onto. Her toes curled. 

Edelgard did not slow down, dutifully pumping her fingers and stroking her clit all through the duration of Byleth's climax.

Byleth's mind was hazy and she barely registered when Edelgard removed her fingers. She slowed her strokes, now just very gently cupping her mound.

Byleth was exhausted. Her throat felt incredibly dry. Her body tingled pleasantly from the event. 

"You've made quite a mess," Edelgard stated, and she crawled off of the large bed, navigating through the dark room to find a spare cloth to clean her hands. She returned and began cleaning Byleth off. Just the gentle feeling of the cloth against her felt good. Edelgard tossed the sullied cloth to the side and curled back into bed. 

Byleth had yet to so much as move, still trying to catch her breath. Her eyes glazed over and she stared blankly at the dark ceiling. 

Edelgard snuggled up to her and kissed her cheek. "I love you," she whispered, and pulled the blanket back over them both. It wasn't long before they both fell asleep.


End file.
